Tamu tak Diundang
by Kaito Ozora
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan bila rumahmu kedatangan makhluk tak kasat mata? Dan apa yang kau lakukan jika dia berbuat macam-macama di rumahmu? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dan keluarganya saat ini. Satu langkah yang dia ambil, akan mempengaruhi nasib keluarganya untuk ke depannya. WARNING : AU,OOC,Horror/Disturbing contents.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist fict, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai! Dan fict ini juga berdasarkan kisah nyata om saya yang tinggal di Jogja. Perubahannya mungkin hanya terdapat pada segi karakter dan beberapa adegan saja. Oke! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita simak fict ini!**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU,OOC,alur dan kalimat berantakan*maklum pemula*,Disturbing story (bagi yang tidak suka horror disarankan untuk tidak membaca fict ini).**

 **BASED ON TRUE STORY OF MY UNCLE..**

 **Sabtu jam 13.00 PM**

Siang sangat terik dan seorang pemuda bersantai di sofanya yang empuk.

teeet...teeeet

Ponsel pintar miliknya yang bermerk _Samsung_ itu berbunyi.

"Ya? Ada apa? Oke om, aku segera kesana.. "

Tuut..

"Ke rumah Om Naruto siang bolong begini? Yang benar saja.. "

Lantas saja, Keponakan Naruto, Konohamaru mengambil Jaket kulitnya dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya menuju rumah Naruto. Konohamaru yang tadi sempat bersantai di sofanya sempat terganggu dengan telpon di hapenya itu. Tapi berhubung yang menelponnya itu adalah om-nya, Ia pun mengiyakan dan segera beranjak dari zona nyamannya itu.

"Duh, pakai acara macet segala.. " Konohamaru pun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Siang yang terik dan kawasan jalan raya dekat tugu Jogja itu malah padat dengan kendaraan bermotor. Bokongnya juga terasa kesemutan karena duduk terlalu lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia pun merasakan hawa-hawa negatif di dalam mobilnya tersebut. Udaranya menjadi semakin panas. Lantas ia pun menaikkan volume suhu AC-nya tersebut. Iba-tiba saja dia merasa merinding. Dia merasa bahwa diatidak sendirian di mobil itu.

Ia yang penasaran pun lantas menoleh ke belakang memastikan perasaannya tersebut. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, Hanya beberapa barang yang diminta om-nya dan beberapa buku bacaan yang belum sempat ia baca.

"Hanya perasaanku saja.. "

Konohamaru lalu menyalakan Radio untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Namun, perasaanya tidak kunjung membaik dan memutuskan untuK tidak menghiraukan perasaannya tersebut.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Konohamaru pun sampai di rumah om-nya.

"Assalamualaikum! Om Naruto! " Konohamaru memanggil si empunya rumah ketika sampai disana. Dari pintu, keluarlah bocah mirip naruto yang menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Waalaikumsalam, Eh? Kak Konohamaru! " Pekik Boruto, Anak Naruto yang berumur 7 tahun.

"Halo Boruto! Kamu sudah tambah tinggi ya sekarang! Ngomong-ngomong ayah dimana? "

"Ayah ada di dalam kak, sudah menunggu kedatangan kakak.. "

Boruto pun mengajak Konohamaru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ayaaah, Kak Konohamaru sudah dataaang.. "

Naruto yang berada di ruang belakang pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih ya! maaf sudah merepotkan, hehe.. "

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa om, lain kali diperiksa gih barang-barangnya sebelum kembali. "

Naruto pun terkekeh dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan berjalan kebelakang.

"Mau minum apa? Kasihan banget kamu sampe keringetan dahinya.. " Tawar Naruto tanpa menoleh sambil tetap berjalan.

"Nggak usah repot-repot om.. "

"Nggak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Lagian juga biar sekalian tantemu bikin makan siang nih. "

"Ya sudah deh, segelas air dingin saja ya om.. "

Naruto pun berjalan kebelakang dan terlihat dia membantu menyiapkan hidangan dengan Istrinya.

Setelah menikmati makan siap bersama keluarga Uzumaki, Konohamaru lalu pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya om, kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu kesini lagi. Makanan buatan tante juga enak. " Katanya mngacungkan jempol.

Pasangan ini lantas tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan main kesini lagi yaaaa, janji loh kaaakk. "

Konohamaru tersenyum.

"Iya dek, kakak janji. " Konohamaru pun pulang disertai lambaian tangan dari Naruto dan keluarganya.

.

 **Malam jam 21.00 PM**

"Sudah malam, saatnya tidur.. "

Naruto baru saja mencuci kaki dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba..

"huft.. huft..huft.. "

Naruto mndengar suara dengusan di dekatnya.

"huft..huft..huft.."

Naruto yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke ruang dapur tempat asal suara tersebut.

"huft..huft..huft.."

Naruto semakin was-was kektika berjalan mendekati ruang dapur. Dan saat dia sampai disana..

"Hm? "

Naruto heran melihat keadaan sekeliling, seingatnya tak ada tetangga atau anggota keluarganya yang memelihara anjing.

"Hanya perasaanku saja.. "

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang dapur menuju kamarnya.

.

 **Minggu pagi jam 07.00 AM**

"Ayaaaaaaahhhhh! "

Kedua Anak Naruto berlari ketakuta menghampiri ayah mereka.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?! "

Naruto yang meminum kopinya di teras sempat kaget dengan perilaku anak-anaknya.

"Di ruang pojok yah.. "

"Kenapa? "

"Ada... ada... ada... "

Naruto semakin bingung dan mengerenyitkan jidatnya..

"Ada mayat berdiri di depan kami " Giliran putrinya, Himawari menjawab.

"Pocong dek.. "

Naruto pun jongkok lalu berbicara pada kedua anaknya.

"Mana ada namanya hantu, kalian terlalu banyak menonton film horror, coba sini ayah temui.. "

Boruto pun menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Sini yah kalau gak percaya! "

Naruto ditarik menuju ruang tengah di rumahnya tersebut.

"Mana coba? "

Kedua anaknya tampak kebingungan. Lalu, Ibu merka datang.

"Ada apa sih nak, pagi-pagi sudah ribut-ribut begini.. "

"Ada pocong bu.. "

"Pocong apa sih nak, ya sudah ayo ke dapur! Sarapan sudah siap. "

Kedua anaknya itu pun pergi ke dapur diikuti ayah mereka yang masih tampak kebingungan.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Sore itu di teras, Naruto masih merenungkan hal-hal aneh yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya. Bahkan Anaknya pun juga mengalami hal serupa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "

Tiba-tiba..

"Huft.. huft.. huft.. "

Suara dengusan itu terdengar lagi untuk kesekian kali. sudah lelah mendengarkan suara itu berkali-kali, Naruto yang mulai jengkel pun mengumpat.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DISINI!? KALAU MAU TINGGAL DISINI TINGGAL SAJA! JANGAN MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN KELUARGA KECILKU! AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU! KALAU BERANI SINI! "

Suara dengusan itu pun menghilang. Naruto pun merasa agak tenang dan lega. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. dia merasa sedang didekati sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Apakah makhluk itu marah dan menghampiri Naruto? Entahlah.

tap..

tap..

Terasa semakin dekat..

tap..

Tepat di sebelahnya..

"Puk!"

"AAAAHHH! "

Hinata heran dengan kelakuan suaminya yang berteriak dan bicara-bicara tidak jelas. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Namun, ketika ditepuk pundaknya dia malah berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak sendiri tadi? Aku sampai kaget loh.. "

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hehe, aku kira po.. eh maksudku aku kira apa tadi.., hehe maaf ya.. "

Hinata yang masih heran itu pun mengajak Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam

Naruto pun mengikuti istrinya tersebut masuk. Naruto masih sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu tak kasat mata itu. Apa yang dia inginkan?

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Huft! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf jika fict ini masih terlalu pendek dan masih agak berantakan, karena masih chapter pertama dan mood untuk mengetik juga tidak terlalu baik. Feel dan aura horror nya masih belum terasa ya? Maklum masih pemula, haha. Kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai sekalian saya tunggu. Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya! Author juga mengucapkan minal aidin walfaidzin pada segenap readers! Ja-neee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna! Maaf ya sudah lama sekali Kaito tidak update, hehe. Tidak lain adalah karena urusan sekolah yang benar-benar ruwet dan tidak pernah selesai. Tapi, karena Kaito sekarang sudah lulus dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sudah kelar, jadi Kaito akan melanjutkan menulis di fanfiction lagi, wkwkkwk. Doakan juga ya, semoga Kaito dapat diterima di perguruan tinggi yang diinginkan, dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan yaa. Oke, mari kita simak fic ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU,OOC,Alur dan kalimat berantakan,Disturbing story *bagi yang benci horror, silahkan lewatkan fic ini***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami om author yang tinggal di Jogja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 minggu kemudian setelah kejadian terakhir di chapter 1**

"Apa aku harus panggil orang pintar atau dukun saja ya, masalahnya 'dia' sudah mengganggu kita selama seminggu lebih, adik tau itu kan?"

"Memangnya tidak ada resikonya mas? Dukun juga memakai makhluk gaib untuk mengusir 'mereka' mas."

"Masalahnya, ini sudah melibatkan anak-anak dik! Dan kamu tau sendiri kan anak kita sekarang jadi takut ke setiap sudut ruangan dirumah kita! Belum lagi aku yang harus bangun beberapa malam terakhir hanya untuk mengantarkan Himawari buang air kecil!"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat suaminya yang frustasi di depannya. Makanan yang dibuat Hinata pun belum tersentuh sama sekali karena suaminya yang terus mengoceh sekitar 15 menit semenjak makanan itu diletakkan.

Malam juga semakin larut, namun pasangan suami-istri ini belum kunjung menemukan jalan keluar untuk mengatasi masalah mereka ini.

"Hmm, mungkin mas bisa coba panggil beberapa paranormal kemari untuk mensterilkan tempat ini."

"Adik nggak keberatan?"

"Mas coba cari informasi dari teman-teman dekat mas, barangkali punya kenalan orang-orang pintar yang dapat mengatasi masalah kita."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Setelah terdiam agak lama, diapun mulai memakan mie kuah buatan istrinya yang sudah mulai agak dingin.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Yoo Sasuke, sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa gerangan yang membuatmu datang kemari menemuiku?"

Naruto menyeruput kopi nya sedikit, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan kepadamu. Barangkali kau punya kenalan orang pintar."

Sasuke merenung sejenak, dan seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke pun membuka hapenya dan mengecek kontak whatsapp miliknya.

"Ini, aku punya"

Sasuke menyodorkan hapenya ke Naruto. Naruto sempat terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan hapenya untuk menyimpan nomor telepon orang yang tertera di hape Sasuke tersebut.

"Terimakasih kawan."

 **Malam itu**

"Assalamualaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Eh dengan bapak Toneri ya? Silahkan masuk!"

Orang pintar yang dimaksud adalah Toneri, Seorang paranormal yang sudah cukup terkenal dan memiliki kulit pucat.

Naruto sempat menelan ludah ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya di foto profil kontak whatsapp Sasuke karena tampangnya yang memang datar dan tak menunjukkan aura kebahagiaan sama sekali.

Namun, setelah mengobrol beberapa saat, Naruto justru merasa bahwa Toneri ini adalah orang yang cukup bersahabat.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, pak?"

"Jadi begini, sudah dua minggu ini rumah saya digentayangi sesosok makhluk astral, berwujud pocong."

"Pocong ya, hmm."

Toneri memejamkan matanya sejenak, seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Dia sekarang ada dibelakang bapak loh."

Naruto kaget dengan pernyataan Toneri dan langsung terjungkal melihat kebelakangnya.

"Huft, bapak jangan bercanda dong."

Toneri terkekeh perlahan, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saya serius kok pak, tapi dia sekarang memang sedang tidak menampakkan diri kok."

Naruto bernafas lega.

"Tapi kalau bapak mau lihat, saya bisa bukakan mata batin bapak kok."

Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan orang pintar didepannya ini. Mendengar dan merasakan aura dari makhluk ini saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan, apalagi melihat wujudnya.

"Tidak usah pak, terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

Toneri berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut dengan membawa mangkuk berisi kembang tujuh rupa. Naruto dan keluarganya hanya menyaksikan dengan tatapan was was, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa paranormal tersebut.

"Dia kelihatannya professional ya mas."

Naruto mengagguk perlahan sembari tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik paranormal tersebut yang terlihat semakin aneh saja menurutnya.

" _Panjenengan badhe wonten perlu menopo."_

Naruto dan Hinata terbelalak melihat Toneri yang seakan-akan seperti mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Yah, om Toneri bicara dengan siapa?"

"Ssst, diem dulu dek!"

Naruto dan Hinata terpaku seakan-akan tidak menghiraukan percakapan keduan anak mereka.

Sementara itu, Toneri terlihat seperti menyimak yang memanggut seperti sedng mendengarkan penjelasan yang tak tahu darimana asalnya.

"Maturnuwun nggeh, mugi-mugi panjenengan diparingi rohmat saking gusti Allah.."

Toneri pun mundur perlahan beberapa langkah, lalu mendatangi Naruto yang masih melongo melihatnya berkomunikasi dengan sesuatu dipojok ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak bermaksud mengganggu ketentraman rumah ini, dan bukan pula kiriman dari orang jahat yang berniat buruk kepada kalian."

Naruto sempat bernafas lega. Setelah itu, Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa sampai dirumah kami? Dan kenapa dia beberapa kali menampakkan dirinya dihadapan anak-anakku?"

Toneri dengan tenangnya menjawab.

"Dia tersasar."

Naruto mengerenyitkan jidatnya, dan mulai antusias mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Toneri.

"Dia bilang kalau dia terbawa oleh saudara bapak kemari, dan dia juga tersasar dan memutuskan tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat."

"Konohamaru.., Lalu? Lanjutkan.."

"Dia bilang bahwa dia menerima perlakuan kurang baik saat mencoba tinggal disini untuk sementara. Apakah saudara pernah melakukan sesuatu sehingga dia menjadi marah..?"

"Aku pernah membentaknya.., ya.., dan itu semata-mata untuk melindungi keluargaku sih.."

"Nah, itu kunci dari semua permasalahan yang bapak hadapi selama ini.."

Naruto pun menyesali perbuatannya dan terlihat sangat lesu setelah mendengar penuturan Toneri.

"Tapi, dia sudah memaafkan bapak, dan dia semata-mata tinggal disini hanya sementara dan dia juga seperti kita, dia juga memiliki perasaan."

Naruto kembali bernafas lega setelah mendengar pernyataan Toneri.

"Baiklah pak, ini saya beri bunga kembang tujuh rupa, ditabur di halaman rumah setiap malam jumat."

Toneri memberi satu kantung plastic penuh kembang tujuh rupa yang membuat Naruto agak risih karena aromanya yang mengingatkannya pada pemakaman.

"Dan ini sekantung garam yang sudah disterilkan. Bisa ditaburkan paling cepat seminggu kemudian untuk mengusirnya secara halus. Karena makhluk halus juga tidak baik tinggal terlalu lama dirumah yang berpenghuni."

Naruto manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan dari Toneri.

"Tapi insyaallah, minggu depan dia sudah tau arah jalan pulang."

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, pak."

 **Malam Jum'at jam 23.00**

Suasana malam itu sangat sunyi, dan Naruto membawa sekantung penuh kembang tujuh rupa umtuk memberi sajen pada makhluk halus tersebut. Bulan purnama dan suara jangkrik menjadi teman Naruto untuk mengiringi ritualnya itu.

Naruto merasakan aura yang berbeda sejak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, dan aura itu semakin terasa setelah dia berjongkok ditengah halaman rumahnya yang sepi tersebut. Naruto sudah menyuruh seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk tidur lebih dulu, agar tidak ada yang menjadi 'korban' saat dia melakukan ritual ini.

Naruto juga merasa seperti sedang diawasi gerak-geriknya, dan Naruto yang terkenal 'peka' ini merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini, lebih cepat lebih baik.."

Naruto pun mulai menabur kembang itu dengan perlahan namun pasti. Setiap helaian nafasnya menjadi semakin tidak teratur dan detak jantungnya juga semakin berpacu dengan cepat."

Setelah semua kembang ditaburkan, Naruto merasa ada keinginan untuk berbicara. Naruto merasa itu semua diluar kendalinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah berlaku kasar padamu selama ini. Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami untuk beberapa waktu sampai kau menemukan jalanmu untuk pulang. Namun, aku juga meminta sesuatu padamu.."  
Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal dan terasa semakin sesak. Namun tak menghentikan Naruto untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tolong bantu kami setiap kami menghadapi segala urusan, dan juga tolong jaga anak-anakku, dan istriku… ughhh…"

Naruto merasa seperti ditindih sesuatu, Namun anehnya tidak menghalanginya untuk melanjutan perkataannya.

"Aku menawarimu bantuan, dan kamu juga memberiku bantuan. Kau pasti tahu balas budi kan? Kita bisa saling menguntungkan, sepakat?"

Naruto telah menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan merasa sangat lega seperti telah melepaskan beban yang sangat berat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melihat bunga yang dia taburkan bergerak seperti dihembus angin. Namun, yang membuatnya takut adalah, Naruto tidak merasakan hembusan angina sedikitpun pada saat itu. Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dia alami beberapa terakhir, tidak, ini jauh lebih mencekam.

Naruto merasa lehernya digerakkan untuk melihat kearah pohon dipojok halaman rumahnya tersebut. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling gelap dihalaman rumahnya itu. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri seketika, ketika melihat sehelai kain putih muncul dari balik pohon itu.

Kau tau? Saat kau benar-benar takut, kau tidak akan dapat langsung berlari, namun kau akan terpaku dalama waktu yang cukup lama sampai kau menyadari kau harus segera lari dari tempat itu. dan Naruto mengalami itu sekarang.

helain kain putih itu menjulur semakin jelas, hingga menampakkan tonjolan yang Naruto duga adalah kepala dari.. pocong. Kepala tersebut terus menjulur hingga menampakkan sebuah muka.

Muka yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya, dan yang Naruto harap sebagai terakhir kalinya ia melihat muka itu. Bila digambarkan, muka itu berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan mata yang melotot berwarna putih.

Naruto mencoba untuk beranjak, namun dia merasakan langkahnya sangat berat, seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari kedalam rumahnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto dapat berlari dan masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

Naruto mencoba mengintip lewat gorden, berharapa makhluk itu sudah hilang. Dan memang benar, sudah hilang. Namun Naruto kembali berteriak saat dia melihat satu tubuh yang dibalut kain kafan lusuh dengan kaki yang melayang, berdiri di depan pintunya.

Narutoyang terbelalak lalu terjungkal dari posisinya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur dan berharap semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi semata. Namun, tantangan masih menghadang dikeesokan hari dan Naruto juga merasakan bahwa untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ketenangan masih belum dapat menaungi keluarganya sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Aku, harus melindungi keluargaku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Alhamdulilah ceritanya bersambung lagi, wkwkwk. Kaito meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila dari segi cerita dan penyusunan kata masih terdapat banyak kekurangan. Dan ini benar-benar untuk pertama kalinya Author menulis fict lagi setelah 2 tahun berlalu, hahaha. Mohon reviewnya ya teman-teman, karena review kalian sangat berharga untuk memotivasi Kaito agar dapat membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya. Dan jujur saja, Kaito juga agak merinding saat mengetik cerita ini wkwkwk. Okee arigatooouuuu have a nice day! And… it's behind you now..**


End file.
